


Louis

by Payneslittlewhoran



Series: The Sweetheart Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Ageplay, Bottomlouis, Epilogue, Little, M/M, Smut, Topharry, babylouis, daddyharry, harry/louis - Freeform, harrys kinda violent, larry - Freeform, liams a terrible friend for like .2 seconds, mafia, overuse of the word propose, proposal, shortbutsweet, spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payneslittlewhoran/pseuds/Payneslittlewhoran
Summary: Part 3 of the sweetheart series, the epilogue, the very short but sweet epilogue with a bit of smut, a bit of sweet, and a lot of proposing.





	Louis

Louis toys with his blanket, kicking his legs as he stares at the closed door. He sucks at his paci and huffs slowly, leaning back against the wall in the hallway, "'Addy? Oo 'ome out mow?" He calls around his paci.

He hears the muffled voices inside the room pause, a chair scrapes on the floor and the door is opened, Harry steps out with a soft smile. He crosses the hallway to where Louis is sat and crouches, "Not quite finished with our meeting yet, Baby. But soon, okay? Play with your toys and I'll be out soon." Harry says, handing Louis one of his plastic whales.

"I 'ome in?" Louis says brightly, tugging at his paci with his tongue.

"No, Baby, not when you're little." Harry says, petting Louis' head and carresing his cheek in one movement.

"Otay' 'oo thtay out hewe then!" Louis says happily, he kicks his little feet together and latches his arms around Harry, dropping his toys.

"No, Baby. I have a meeting to finish." He responds, trying to detach from Louis.

Louis whines, "I come in, Daddy! Please!" he begs, spitting out his pacifier, the fabric chain around his neck attached to it, holding to in place.

"Okay, alright, my little love, you may come in, but you are to sit in my lap, and play with your toys, quietly, alright? Or you have to stay here. Understood?" Harry asks softly, pulling away enough to look at Louis' red face.

"Yes Daddy, I 'stand." Louis nods, he grabs his toys, releasing Harry, holding a whale in one hand, a shark in the other and looking up at Harry, arms raised.

"Okay, here we go." Harry squats, swaddling Louis' legs in his blanket and lifting him bridle style, standing and pushing through the door. Louis eyes the members and smiles shyly when Liam and Niall wave at him. Zayn chuckles, shaking his head at Harry's lack of will. Harry clears his throat and sits at the head of the table, folding him up in his lap. 

"Okay, as I was saying, we've got a shipment coming in from Texas, brought up from Brazil, forty rifles, seventy handguns, 16,000 rounds of ammunition. It's coming in bags of feed for cattle. Zayn, you can take Heath to the trucks and take it to the warehouse, bring whoever isn't busy for muscle. Make sure you have Mark run inventory as soon as you get it back there.

"Liam, you're going to get a call from a Sam Alvery, I want every bit of information on him as you can get once he's called you, I want his location, his age, his eye color, hair color, height, weight, if he took a shit in the past ten hours I want to know. I placed a deposit on these guns and I want every one accounted for, no tricks." Harry says. The crew nods, four men at the end of the table take notes. 

"Okay, now, weekly sum, Niall, you first. Clock-wise around the table." Harry orders, rocking Louis in his lap as he tucks his nose into Harry's neck, yawning. He dozes of to Niall reading back stats from the previous week. 

Harry has a problem not tuning them out just to stare at his Baby. Hes so sweet, so special, so perfect, so incredible.

And that's exactly why Harry's going to propose.

*********************

"Louis, Lou, time to wake up," Harry says, running his hand up and down Louis' tan back, he leans in and trails kisses up his spine, nipping at his shoulder blade softly. Louis groans quietly and shakes his head. 

"Come on, we have a very important night tonight. We're going on a date, Baby." Harry sing songs.

"Date?" Louis rasps, lifting his head off the pillow and cracking his eyes.

"Yes, a date, I let you nap all afternoon, I was really very patient. I just sat here waiting for you to wake up for four hours. So time to get up, up up up." Harry ushers, climb of of Louis' back after pressing one last kiss to his shoulder blade, smacking his bum teasingly.

"Ow..." Louis whines, turning over and looking up at Harry, " Fine, I'll go on a date with your creepy, sleep watching arse. Let me shower." Louis groans, rolling up to sit on the side of the bed. He gets a bit distracted by Harry's bare chest, tight and muscular, his abs having hardened from all his recent gym time. He's only dressed in a pair of his old sweatpants that Louis took a knife to, to make shorts for him.

Harry grins, " How about we take a bath together? Pre-game date?" He bubbles out excitedly.

"Okay, look, why are you so damn perky today?" Louis sighs, crossing his arms defiantly, refusing to move until he finds out what kind of crazy Harry is displaying.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're together, I never have to be sad again." Harry shrugs, taking Louis' hand and leading him to the bathroom. He moves to stand behind Louis, and starts to remove his simple sleep outfit of one of Harry's too big for him black T-shirts, and a soft pair of baby blue cotton panties. Kissing from his shoulder down to his thighs when he kneels in front of him to pull the panties down gently.

Louis hums quietly at the pleasant feeling of Harry carefully placing kisses in the crease of his thigh, face still relaxed and sleep soft. He rests his dainty hand on Harry's mop of long ringlets, running his fingers through and loosening any small tangles.

"We could just stay in, Daddy." Louis offers coyly, breath hitching when Harry's hands come up to caress his bum. Harry lifts his head from his previous position of worshiping Louis' thighs and rests it on Louis' tummy instead, pressing a kiss there before pulling back and standing.

"Later. Right now, let's take a bath, get you all nice and cleaned up for our date." Harry smiles. Louis shrugs, sliding up onto his tip toes to kiss him quickly, before sitting on the low counter and gesturing to the large Jacuzzi tub.

"Would you draw it for me, please?" He says, lip between his teeth, with big innocent eyes. Harry cocks an eyebrow at his suspiciously coy expression, but he turns to the tub and leans down, turning the left faucet handle.

"What in the world are you doing, Daddy?" Louis gasps, saccharinely.

Harry just turns back to him with an expectant expression. Louis smiles, standing and sauntering towards him. He gets a hand on Harry's sweat shorts and pulls them down in one move. Leaving Harry just as naked as Louis.

"Wouldn't want you to get them wet."

*********

"Harry, this is a really nice restaurant. You dressed me in a fucking t-shirt and jeans." Louis sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Its fine, it's a button up t-shirt, for one, and two, I own it." Harry shrugs, getting out of his side of the range rover and running to Louis' door to open it before he gets the chance. Louis just gives him an exasperated look but kisses his cheek for opening the door and waits for Harry's hand on his lower back before they walk into the restaurant. Harry passing the keys to the valet on the way by.

Ten minutes later they're both seated at a secluded table in the back corner and giggling at a woman two tables over who just tried to crack a snail and had it end up in her partner's soup.

"Can I get you started with any wine or drinks tonight, sir?" A tall waiter asks, approaching the table with respect, directing his question directly to Harry. As if Louis weren't even there.

Harry instantly stops giggling. He looks up at the young waiter, maybe twenty-five. Louis is probably the only person who notices Harry's hand clenching around the butter knife at his place setting. Louis gives him an are-you-fucking-kidding-me expression and kicks his shin. He drops the knife and nods.

"Louis, what would you like? And let's save the alcohol for dessert, please." Harry says, handing him the drink menu the waiter had held out to him. By this time the waiter has realized hes offended Harry by not addressing them both and his hands are shaking.

"I'll take a water and a glass of your raspberry hibiscus tea, iced, please." He says quietly. He runs the side of his foot up and down the side of Harry's left calf to calm him.

" Of course, sir." The waiter, George, his name tag reads, oh good, just like his dead doorman.

"And for you, Mr.Styles?" He addresses again.

" A water and a Guinness, bottled, I'll open it myself." Harry says, staring at Louis.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with those. P-please take some time to peruse the menu, and let me know if you'd like to hear the specials. " The waiter rushes out and then briskly turns away.

"I thought you said, save the alcohol for dessert?" Louis pouts, crossing his arms.

"I did, but then I realized I'd need a beer to get me through not ruining our perfect night by shoving this butter knife into his appendix. " Harry says simply, reaching down with his left arm and grasping Louis' ankle, pulling his small foot into his lap and sliding his sneaker off. Massaging his sole.

"Harry! Put my shoe back on, and we're about to eat, stop touching my foot! " Louis hisses.

"You worry too much." Harry chuckles, the waiter has returned with a tray of drinks, setting both of their waters down, followed by Harry's beer, " Besides, I could eat off your precious-"

He doesn't finish.

He doesn't finish because the waiter drops Louis' bright red tea onto his white button up t-shirt on accident. Louis gasps, ripping his foot away from Harry and standing in shock. He looks at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry looks.... well..... murderous.

"I-I-I-I...." The waiter stumbles, looking for any words.

Harry's hand clenches around the butter knife.

"Go! Go away!" Louis rushes at the waiter. Harry is red in the cheeks, eyes squinted as they follow his retreating form.

"Harry. Harry!" Louis snaps, getting his eyes back on him, "I'd like to leave, please."

"Of course, my love."

*********

"Please don't kill him, Daddy." Louis mutters on their drive back to the house.

"Fine, I'll just cut off his fingers. They seem to be useless anyway." Harry grinds out.

"No! Absolutely no more murdering. No more. I'm giving you a chance here. Don't fucking kill anyone. He accidentally dropped a glass of tea on me. Shit happens, Harry! Get over it! And pull into that McDonald's, I'm fucking hungry." Louis snaps.

Harry just grumbles under his breath, the ring box in his right pocket burning a whole through his trousers.

*********

Proposal number two was ruined by Louis. Louis whining and being rude about a polar bear stuffed animal that he wants for when he's little. So Harry drags him from the zoo and to the car and before he knows it; Louis is kneeling, gagged, hands tied together behind his back, two feet from the end of the bed.

The very end of the bed where Harry is jacking himself off. His legs are spread wide, accommodating the long, tight, slick strokes of his lubed up fist on his cock. Louis whimpers when precum drools from the slit of Harry's cock, tilting forward so far he nearly falls on his face. 

"Oh, poor thing. Do you want Daddy's cock?" Harry purrs, fisting his cock even slower as he watches Louis nod his head violently, the ball gag in his mouth preventing any words from releasing.

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Harry chuckles sardonically, "Because bratty little sluts like you don't get Daddy's cock. You are a bratty little slut, aren't you, Sweetheart?"

Louis whimpers again, tears falling down his red cheeks. He nods, staring at the floor in shame. Harry smirks, he stands, hard cock head glinting as he takes the step forward to stand in front of Louis, his cock equal height with his mouth. He reaches forward and unlatches the ball gag.

Louis immediately lunges forward, thinking Harry's allowing him to suck his cock. Harry scoffs and rips Louis back by the hair, fitting his hand under his chin making Louis look up at him, "Did I fucking say you could?" Harry snaps. Louis shakes his head, sniffling.

"You don't have a gag in your mouth, speak."

"No, no Daddy you didn't say I could suck your cock." Louis whines, wincing at the pulling grip in the back of his hair.

"And why cant you? What did you do?" Harry asks, using the hand that was holding Louis' jaw to stroke his clock, knuckles bumping his chin lightly as he does so.

"I was a bratty little slut." Louis whispers, tears flooding once more.

"At least you know that, Baby. That's good. You're not going to get to suck me today, but that was good. Okay? You have to know that your actions have consequences, and when you act like a brat, you don't get Daddy. Understood?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry I acted like a brat." Louis cries. Harry sighs down at him, leaning down and kissing his trembling lower lip.

"Love you, Baby."

"I love you Daddy, I'm sorry."

Harry nods, going back to sit at the foot of the bed. He strokes himself to an orgasm. He watches Louis drop and sob, untying him and carrying him to bed.

*********

"Where are you going?" Harry's sleep rasp voice drawls at Louis' retreating from.

"To the aquarium, one of the hammerheads is sick and needs medication. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." Louis says softly, turning back to the bed and kneeling on edge of Harry's side, kissing him softly.

"I love you very much, be safe, take Liam." Harry croaks softly, eyes already fluttering shut.

"I love you too, very much." 

*********

"You know he's been acting like a maniac. Hes been running around like a chicken with its head cut off since you got back together, not getting any work done. Hes only killed two people and done four business deals in the three months you've been back together." Liam says as Louis unlocks the doors to the aquarium, sun just starting to rise over the city.

"Oh so now it's my fault that hes a bad gang leader?" Louis asks sardonically, flipping the main light switch and walking to his office to get the key for the medical room for his animals.

"Well, no. But the whole proposal thing went on for way too long, I'm just glad he got it over with at the zoo yesterday." Liam chuckles, staring at the seahorse exhibit. 

Louis chokes on his own spit.

"What fucking proposal?!" He shrieks.

Liam turns to him with wide horrified eyes, "God, please tell me hes already proposed and I didn't just ruin it and potentially plot my own death."

Louis just stares back at him with equally wide eyes. He shakes his head subtly.

"I'm moving. I'm moving to Cuba. But tell him I moved to Italy. It was nice knowing you. I'm going to go. I'm going to go pack and get on a plane. And never return. " Liam rumbles, turning for the exit.

********

"So, word on the street is, you're trying to wife me up." Louis says, walking into the kitchen where Harry gasps in surprise and accidentally drops a bowl of pancake batter on the floor.

"Who told you that?!" He growls, eyes going from wide to slanted in point three seconds.

"Uhhhhh, not important, he's already packing for Italy. " Louis shrugs off.

"Great, now I have to go to Cuba and kill Liam. Damnit. I like Liam." Harry swears, turning back to the stove. 

"Styles! Are you wifing me up or not? Wheres my ring?" Louis says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not proposing like this." Harry grunts, turning back around again to face Louis. His bare chest has pancake batter on it and his black gym shorts are spattered with it as well and he looks ridiculous.

"Fine," Louis shrugs, dropping down to one knee and pulling the ring he just bought out of his pocket.

"Harold Edward Styles-"

"OH ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!" Harry roars, "Absolutely not, you bastard, you literal arsehole. I get to propose, I'm Daddy! I get to propose, you are baby! You do not propose! Absolutely not!" Harry whines, flailing his hands about. Ignoring the fact that his four most trusted members, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Ed are staring at them from the opening of the kitchen now. Having come in to see what all the commotion is.

Liam is hiding behind Zayn.

"Excuse me, Styles. I'm trying to wife you up here." Louis snaps back at him. He clears his throat.

"Harold Edward Daddy Styles, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?" Louis asks softly, opening the ring box to show the thin black metallic ring with small diamonds engraved into the band.

"No." Harry grunts, arms crossing prettily over his chest.

"Yes!" Louis laughs, standing and pulling the ring from the box, grabbing Harry's left hand.

"No! I'm proposing, I call dibs on proposing. Mine. End of story," Harry says angrily, watching Louis slide the ring onto his finger.

"Sorry, I just did." Louis shrugs, standing on his tip toes to kiss Harry's bright red cheeks. 

Harry sighs, eyes watering in both frustration and happiness. And then they land on Liam. 

"You." He growls.

**********

"Excuse me, where is your ring Mr. Tomlinson-Styles?" Louis asks, walking into Harry's office after icing Liam's broken nose.

"I dont have a ring from you, because you didn't propose, I'm denying it. So it didn't happen. And it's going to be Styles-Tomlinson. "Harry snaps, typing away at his inventory spread sheet.

"Harry, we're engaged. We should be having sex." Louis whines, stamping his foot.

"No we're not, because I haven't proposed yet. So we aren't engaged."

"Harry we could be having hot, steamy, domestic sex right now." Louis says, walking behind Harry and whispering it into his ear. He sees goosebumps raise on his neck.

"We're going to be Husbands. Have a wedding. We'll go to cake tastings, and tuxedo fittings. I'll wear sexy white lingerie on our honeymoon. We're gonna be spouses, Daddy." 

They fuck for literally four hours. Wearing nearly matching rings on their left hands. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't even kind of as long as the first two, but I've had a lot going on in the past two years,and it all seems to be coming to a point right now. I felt I owed it to you to get something out to wrap up the story. Maybe someday I'll extend it. Thank you, love you, bye.


End file.
